The Demon and The Saint
by Ashia21
Summary: Demon...the name never really stuck to her, maybe she should change her subclass to war priest instead? But that would have to wait until later, she suppose. Because right now, what she wants are answers, what she wants are her friends, what she wants is a whole new adventure that even Kanami couldn't give them. And with this 'Catastrophe'...came the opportunity of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**I really wish more people would make fanfics for Log Horizon, I mean, if** _ **SAO**_ **can have** _ **2.4k**_ **fanfics, why can't Log Horizon?! Is it because it's so much easier to fix a messed up anime in a fanfic rather than a good one?!**

… **actually…it's probably that…**

 **Whatever. So hello Log horizon fanfiction writers and readers! This is my first fanfic in this fandom, mostly because I find it very pitiful that such a great Anime/Light Novel (Yes I read the light novel, it is very detailed) has such a small fanbase compared to its other sc-fi/fantasy anime concerning games. That's why I thought – Why not?**

 **If you haven't guessed yet, this is an OC fanfic, meaning it will contain my own characters and will actually center on an OC character as well. I've seen a few OC fanfics here already, so I won't explain what OC's are.**

 **If you want more information, check down below. Otherwise, Enjoy this short prologue!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the settings, characters, and terms that will be mentioned in this fanfic. Aside from my OC, the true owner is none other than Touno Mamare-sama!**

* * *

The Demon and The Saint

Chapter 1:

Prologue to the biggest lie

.

 _And the last bits of reality she'll ever see_

* * *

Padded feet tapped on the floor of her room

 _["You're returning to Akiba? That's great! I really want you to meet my guild members_ ,"] a happy and innocent voice said from the teen's headphones, as if she didn't hear that voice just a day ago. The girl let out a hum as she moved the mouse and tapped lightly on the keyboard. No one aside from her was in the house, as such, no one would mind the dark room the girl was in and the bright screen that was in front of her.

 _*twitch*_

She took in a gulp of water and set it aside so to prevent spillage.

 _["I'm just passing by, ya know,"]_ She said to the boy as she once again went to the chat room and typed multiple lines of information to be added to the archives _["My real destination is Minami, I'm just going to Akiba since it's been a while and I miss the place,"]_ She tried not to sound stuck up when saying this. It was always a flaw for her when she starts speaking and people tell her she sounded snobbish and rude when she really didn't mean to sound like that. It always left her feeling out of place in a friendly environment whenever her mouth opens and the smiles of the people's faces lessen just a bit.

At her reply, however, the boy laughed lightly, and the girl smiled.

At least not everyone ran away from her words alone.

 _["But you don't need to travel by foot, don't you?"]_ He said the moment she finished her report and sent it to her 'boss', if you could call him that. He/she was more of the creator of the network rather than being the boss of it. Through if he/she could be considered the boss of this information network, then she could be considered the vice, not that the name did her any good. _["That's what the Transport gates are for, what's the real reason why you're going to Akiba?"]_

" _Transport Gates – Landmarks situated in all towns throughout all servers of 'Elder Tales'. It allows the player to easily migrate between the towns within the server. Transport Gates were only added into the Japanese server approximately 4 years after release when the Town of Susukino was added into the map. They are different from Fairy Rings as they cannot transport players outside the server,"_ The girl immediately thought at the mere mention. Then proceeded to berate herself for once again going back to that unsightly habit that made her boss laugh at her. Instead, she replied to the boy with an equally cheerful voice.

It's hard not to feel positive while talking to him

 _["You got me!"]_ She said _["I actually found out that Shiroe-senpai was teaching a pair of beginners there and wanted to see!"]_ She left out the fact that Shiroe hadn't even told anyone about this and that she actually got the information from another member of the info-network. Not many knew of them so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Besides, it's not like it mattered where she got the information from.

 _["Shiro-senpai is teaching beginners?"]_ She could hear the surprise coming out of his voice, followed by a tone of fondness _["Senpai is really nice to do that,"]_ she couldn't help but nod at these words even though he could not see it. Shiroe thought himself to be a very antisocial person, but they knew that wasn't the case at all. Kanami would have never taken a liking to him and place him over Indicus if he was as antisocial as he said he was.

Their time in the Tea Party told them that.

 _["Yeah, and I heard they were twins! Like real life twins!"]_ She cheered, even in the game…no _especially_ in the game, twin players were rare. Not only that, it was even rarer to meet twins who started the game at the same time and both having identical avatars to one another. This would probably be the first time she met a pair of actual twins inside _and_ outside the game.

But in reality, she just really wanted to meet the people who were about to get Shiroe to teach them

The boy laughed, or was it a giggle? She couldn't tell, both terms seem to fit with him nicely after all.

Through the boy would pout and deny this should that information come to light.

 _["Maybe we could meet them together then? You wouldn't mind if I bring my Guild members too, right? That way we can all meet each other!"]_

 _*twitch*_

 _["W-Well if you say so…,"]_ She trailed off. It wasn't that she didn't like his guild members – all of them were averagely normal after all, she checked – but she admits that her childhood fear of Guilds in particular hasn't been lifted just yet. _["I'll stop by after the expansion pack activates. Maybe I'll bring Nyanta-sensei along! He should be around here after all!"]_ If the information she had acquired was correct – and given the fact that it was her _boss_ who filed it in – The reason why Nyanta-san was there in the first place was due to just coming back from a legion party headed by a former member of their disbanded guild. While Akiba was known for being the largest and the first beginning city in the Japanese server, both Susukino and Minami are the primary towns players go back to stock up after long term raiding, as these two towns are close to many event areas and dungeons.

The boy on the other side of the screen seemed to pause for a moment, before speaking again.

 _["…Hey, Asu? May I ask you something?"]_

The girl blinked once, then twice, then blinked one more time at the shortened version of her handle. He usually used her full handle name when talking to her about the game. With Kanami and Suzuna offline, only Nazuna, Saki, K.R, and Naotsugu called her _Asu._

Everyone else called her by her full handle: _[Asuramaru]_ even him, who was her first friend in the game, who joined with her when she joined the Tea Party, who actually goes to _high school_ with her is even in the same _class_ , called her Asuramaru.

With that in mind, she asked her question

 _["What's the matter, Souji?"]_

 _["Could it be that you-,"]_

Unfortunately, she never got to hear the rest

 _[Homesteading the Noosphere]_

 _._

 _[Activate]_

* * *

 **Really, it's just a prologue people, just to get you interested. The real fun starts afterwards.**

 **I won't put up her stats just yet, since technically, you haven't met the person in the screen before. I'll probably put it up in the next chapter. I want to make it as similar to the information in the novel as possible!**

 **That aside, here are some clarifications:**

 **First off, while this is an OC story, I want it to tackle different views that were missed in the novel and anime. It will still follow canon, oh it will, but I want to show the other parts of the situation that Shiroe hasn't seen or had seen too late. Because of that, this OC was born.**

 **Second, let me get it out that this fanfic WILL NOT center on romance, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to it should you guys petition for it. Like I said, I want the OC to experience things not quite mentioned in the light novels but are still connected to the main problems, not fall head over heels for a guy or vice versa. But again, the option is still there.**

 **Third, I may have to warn you that this fanfic will center A LOT on the Landers and how their dealing with all this. Landers in this world remind me of the people in Sword Art Online: Alicization Arc and I wanted to widen their view of the situation and the happening prior.**

 **That's about it! Please feel free to tell you thoughts about the fanfic and wait for more!**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who decided to revive a fanfic!**

 **Well I didn't! HAHAHAHAHA…ha**

 **No seriously, I honestly didn't expect to bring this fanfic back up. You could say that I kinda burned myself out with all the things I had planned for this fanfic that it got tiring to write it. The only reason why it got revived was the fact that I honestly saw no overall flaws in my plot line and had also really liked the prologue, to the point that even I – the writer – felt sad that there wasn't a new chapter. As such, I made this!**

 **It's not much really (just a mere +4000 words) but I'm trying to get back into this fanfic, and tiring myself out by making uber long chapters only to forget them due to frustration is not the way to do so. So sorry if it's short, but it's necessary at the moment.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the setting, character, etc. just my own character.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The Demon and The Saint

Chapter 1:

When the Biggest Lie becomes Reality

.

 _And you just don't know what to believe anymore_

* * *

 _"-And just when we thought it was the end of us, a spell was cast, and the monsters were destroyed! Adventurers have come to our aid!"_

" _Wow! That's so cool!"_

" _No it's not. Daddy! Tell us a different story for once! That one is getting boring!"_

" _Nu-uh! It's still really cool for me!"_

" _Well you're boring!"_

" _W-Wha?!"_

" _Now now children, what did I say about fighting? Leia, apologize,"_

"… _m, sorry,"_

" _Roan? Would you forgive her?"_

" _O-Of course!"_

" _Good, now let's get you two to bed,"_

" _H-Huh? Why!? I want to hear more about the Adventurers!"_

"… _There you go again,"_

" _Wahahaha! You bet they are! But don't go bothering them just because you think their 'cool', okay?"_

" _S-So we can't talk to them?"_

" _No,"_

" _W-Why?"_

" _Just…don't, okay?"_

"… _Is this about the taboo?"_

"… _,"_

" _Promise me – both of you – that neither of you will talk – or even touch – an Adventurer unless they come to you,"_

" _I-I…don't understand,"_

" _There's nothing to understand, just promise me you won't bother them, okay?"_

" _I-,"_

* * *

"Roan! Help me out here!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!"

Fumbling cautiously as he put his hands underneath the crate and lifted it. He stumbled a few steps backwards due to his imbalanced footing before steadying himself. As one, the two Landers slowly carried the crate of melons to the edge of the wall with all the other products. It was morning and they had just ate their daily breakfast of bread with cheese and a cup of water, and while that small amount for breakfast wasn't really considered hefty meal, it was certainly enough to give them strength to carry a crate or two. That is…if one of them wasn't focused on something else.

"Dammit Roan!" The woman named Leia shouted in irritation "Put some backbone into it, would ya?! I'm carrying all the weight here!"

The brother, Roan, seemed like he wanted to cry at how loud his sister was "S-Sorry!"

After what seemed like a lifetime for the young man and his weak arms, the box reached its destination and is finally stacked on top of the other crates. Both siblings let out a sigh of relief, through it wasn't long before the second sibling found herself glaring at her younger brother.

"Agh, get your out the clouds for once, would you?! My back almost broke from the weight!" She complained loudly like always, yet it still caused the teen to tremble slightly before giving her a rouse of nervous laughter.

"S-Sorry," He said, and the girl found herself wanting to sigh in frustration when she realized that his line (And possibly brain, she thought to herself spitefully) of sight was once again wandering away from her and towards the people passing by their stand, in particular, the Adventurers. "It's just that…don't you think there's been a flood of Adventurers coming in recently?" Leia groaned as she slapped a hand onto her forehead. Of course he noticed that, he doesn't notice when his lunch is being eaten by a hoarse yet he notices that?

Oh why does she have to have a brother that was an Adventurer fanatic?

"Who cares?!" She groaned "Their Adventurers! We're not supposed to bother them, remember?! Father said bad things will happen!" She really was ready to rip her hair out when she realized he wasn't even listening to her anymore despite knowing that she should have expected this kind of behavior from him. Ever since they were children, Roan had been incredibly fascinated by adventurers. He would sit on a bench in the plaza all day just to watch Adventurers talk to one another and hold within their hands items from places he could only dream of going. His enthrallment towards Adventurers was so great that sometimes Leia worried that he would break their father's rule and actually _talk_ to them.

Oh, may the gods have mercy on her soul.

"Hm? Oh, it's the Adventurer who hired us!"

Leia's thoughts were halted by the surprised voice of her brother, and she couldn't help herself but look past him to see just what had caught his attention this time, expecting some burly or heavily armed Adventurer with weird weapons or even weirder loot, only to be shocked herself when she realized that the person he was looking at wasn't any of this. Appearing from an alleyway stood a rather dainty looking female Adventurer with long black hair and red eyes. She wore odd looking light armor, even odder looking shorts, long metal tipped boots, and orb like accessories on her wrists. Like most Adventurers, she was rather nice to look at despite the dirty jobs Adventurers would do. Leia held down a chill as she stared the Adventurer, despite knowing that most of the Adventurers there were much, _much_ older than both of them combined, it was still haunting to see an Adventurer that looked no older than 16, as if she were just their age.

"I-It's been a while since we've seen her, hasn't it?" Leia spoke, looking at the Adventurer warily "Her clothes look strange. Does she even live around here?" Roan shook his head, and continued watching the Adventurer as she strolled out of the alleyway in precise and accurate steps. It seems to them that she was going to the central.

"It's most likely the opposite," He said with excitement as his usual stutter disappears. He never stutters when it comes to Adventurers "Dad once told me that Adventurers that go through alleyways instead of the main roads are usually the ones that know this city inside out!"

"Really? Dad said that?" Leia asked, her eyebrow raised by an inch. Roan only nodded his head, letting out a light laugh at being able to tell his sister something she didn't know.

"Yeah," The boy said. His tone was almost nostalgic as he leaned against the crates with a wistful expression, his eyes trailing the adventurers passing by "A couple of weeks before he disappeared that is. We were delivering milk when he prevented me from bumping into an Adventurer that suddenly appeared from the alleyway once,"

Leia winced at the mention of their father's disappearance. During the peak of the harvest season, their father had left the city to deliver a package to a farmer outside the city. He said that it would only take a few weeks or so and that he would even hire an Adventurer to keep him safe. Despite that, 5 weeks had passed and he had not returned. The siblings searched everywhere for their father, Roan even tried searching for the Adventurer assigned to ask him where their father was had Leia (And every other Lander that was nearby really) not pulled him away by force to prevent him from breaking an unspoken taboo.

It was honestly just their hope that their father was even alive…

"Ah, your done," The two siblings all but whirled around to see an aging woman with brown hair and green eyes standing behind them, in her hands was a basket of freshly picked veggies, she took one glance at the crates of food and nodded approvingly "Good. Now wait here so I can give you your payment,"

"Thank you, Miss Eliza!" The two chirped simultaneously, and a wrinkled smile reached the woman's face before setting down the basket and patting the two on the head, much to both of their embarrassment.

"Hah! Dolas would be proud of how much you two had grown," She said as she continued to pet them despite the two's efforts to escape "Although that little streak of childishness hasn't vanished yet I suppose,"

"M-M-Miss Eliza! M-My hair is tangling!" Roan whimpered, trying in vain to take the hand away from his blond hair. Leia looked extremely annoyed by this predicament and, all but wresting the surprisingly strong grip of the woman off her own brown hair. Eliza laughed at the sight and let them go. She then undid the knot of a small pouch of coins from her left sleeve and handed the pouch to the two siblings.

"Well here ya go," Eliza said with a smile "10 gold each, make sure not to waste it, Okay?" the duo took the pouch and divided the money evenly, before looking up to the woman with a smile "Yes, ma'am!" They said, and the woman gave another huff of laughter

"Haha! That energy of yours is always refreshing to look at!" She said heartily "It gets so dull around here too, with how expressionless those Adventurers are,"

Roan's ears perked up at the mention of adventurers and dared to ask "About that Miss Eliza. There seems to be a lot of Adventurers going to the city square lately, why is that?"

The woman had already turned her back from them to manage her shop when she flinched at the sudden question. She looked back to the curious Roan and the passive Leia and was at a loss of words for a moment.

"O-Oh, they have?" Eliza said, surprised, before holding her chin thoughtfully "…Now that you mention it, yes, there does seem to be more Adventurers coming by lately. I wonder why- ah!"

"Do you know something about it?" Leia asked when a look of realization came onto the woman's face. Roan grinned, looking like a rather exited puppy.

"Think I have an idea," She said "It rarely happens, but there are times when Adventurers of all kinds return to one of the five adventurer's cities. No one really knows what they're doing there though, only that whenever that happened, it means a change will be on the way,"

"A change?" Roan muttered, his excitement washed away by confusion "What kind of change?"

"I should I know? It's not like they talk about it" She said, and Leia frowned at the lack of explanation. She knew that personally, Eliza hated Adventurers because of how soulless they were, but it was whole different story to outright insult them in front of someone who was awed by them "I don't really know nor do I care. I've seen this at least two times already, but I still don't give two shits about whatever change those weirdos saw. It's not like I'll ever go adventuring at this age after all,"

Roan all but frowned in disapproval at the insult she gave to the adventurers, but chose not to speak of it. Eliza was a 52 year old woman who never once married after the death of her own husband due to illness. When Leia and Roan's own father disappeared and their mother was grasping for straws on how to pay for the expenses now that her husband was gone, Eliza had offered to help them by giving them work in her shop while she did other business. Truthfully, Roan was grateful for this. Who wouldn't feel grateful for the person who lent them a hand in times of need? But there were times when Roan suspects that the real reason why she offered them her job was show that she doesn't have to look at any adventurers anymore.

The young man squished this disgust and smiled at her. Beside him, his sister looked weary. She already knew that whatever he was going to spout out from his mouth was going to be headache inducing.

"If that's the case, is it all right if we go to the city square to see them?"

* * *

Leia grumbled as she walked beside her brother.

"I can't believe she let you go off to see the Adventurers," She grumbled, slouched and diseased by the whole thing.

"W-Well I can't believe you actually followed me here instead of going back home," Roan said as he continued walking merrily. He was like a jumpy bunny with how much he was skipping.

What is he, a girl?!

"This _is_ the way home, idiot. Now stop gawking at the Adventurers already," Leia bit back, noticing that her brother's gaze was once again focused on the armor-clad individuals.

The two were walking casually around the central square, the younger of the two looking at the hordes of Adventurers with enough admiration to cover both of them. Leia and Roan were not strangers to the city plaza. Every day they would walk the same long path home to get to the vendors just across the plaza. Adventurers and Landers alike would display their goods for all to buy while others would merely sit back and converse with one another. The thing is though, People of the Land can only buy from stores govern by other Landers and vice versa with the Adventurers having a similar rule. Landers in general are prohibited from interacting with an Adventurer unless it is the Adventurer who seeks them. Things like talking with an Adventurer, laughing with an Adventurer, or even touching an Adventurer was against the teachings all parents instill on their children. It was a taboo that no Lander has ever crossed.

Even if they do not know the reason why there was such a taboo in the first place.

"B-But there's _so many_ ," Roan all but squealed like a child being given free bread from the bakers. In front of them was a large mass of armor and weaponry, beheld by equally legendary figures. To the side there was a hulking man larger than any Lander Roan has ever seen standing in the distance. On the far corner there was a sorcerer who Roan new was of the elf race due to his ears. Even further back, there was a large cat standing tall and graceful as if he were a human as well. And even further back was-

"Look! It's that Adventurer we saw this morning!" Roan cheered, pointing towards the large crow, in particular, the woman they saw walk past them. The girl was standing beside the holy gate of the gods casually, accessing her stats screen. Leia spotted the girl as well and whistled casually.

"Well I'll be, it really is her," She said dispassionately "Hooray. Can we go now?"

The boy frowned for a moment before smiling again "Not until we see this 'change' Miss Eliza was talking about,"

"…I should have known," She sighed, defeated "Fine. I'm keeping an eye on you though; don't want you to touch an Adventurer by accident and all,"

"Haha," Roan laughed, but it held no trace of sarcasm. It was merely a good natured giggle. "Thank you for looking out for me then. I really do appreciate it,"

"Anything for you, little brother," Leia smiled, looking towards the group of Adventurers dispassionately "After all, family has to stick together, right? So…you can't go running off on your own like dad,"

"I won't…I promised, remember?" Roan said, narrowly missing the hem of an Adventurer's cloak when she passed by them. Leia herself cursed when the number of Adventurers seemed to increase around them. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to let Roan lead them to the center of the plaza where the holy gate stood…?

"Maybe we should go to the edge…," Leia snorted when Roan gave the suggestion, and proceeded to whack him on the head "No duh! Hurry up then!"

The air seemed heavier for some reason, and their vision began to feel almost translucent.

What was happening?

The two siblings paced towards the nearest open ground in haste, doing their hardest not to touch the Adventurers that were swarming in by the minute. It was a surprisingly easy task to do so though, as the Adventurers were still as stone. No one walked or spoke and did anything.

 _Or perhaps they are talking?_ Roan thought to himself in wonder as he nimbly slid between the human archer and the human sorcerer with grace that came could have only come from experience and upbringing, through it may be because of his current side thoughts that these moments seemed dazed compared to his sister – who was already way ahead of him _Perhaps they are communicating in a way us Landers do not know off? There is much we don't know about Adventurers after-_

He didn't know when she started walking.

Perhaps it was before the siblings realized that being in the middle of a crowd of Adventurers was a very bad idea. Perhaps it was after. Either way, it didn't change the fact that – just when he was about to turn to the right to dodge another adventurer – a figure blocked his path.

It was the girl they saw earlier, casually walking, unaware that she was about to be trampled over by a Lander.

" _Promise me – both of you – that neither of you will talk – or even touch – an adventurer unless they come to you,"_

For the first time since his father disappeared, Roan panicked.

"ROAN!" He heard his sister shout. Quickly, he tried to skid into a halt before he could come in contact with the Adventurer.

It didn't work, and instead, he was sent tumbling towards the unsuspecting woman.

And perhaps it was a coincidence, or perhaps it was the twisted irony of life that decided it was too good to pass up, but at the very moment the Lander came in contact with the Adventurer, catastrophe struck.

And this catastrophe would change their world.

For when the Adventurer collapsed onto the ground, so had the thousands of Adventurers worldwide.

This day, this _Catastrophe,_ would one they be known by the Landers as:

" **The May Event,"**

* * *

"Oh god…ohgodohgodohgod," Panicked, Roan scampered off the fallen Adventurer, frightened beyond relief when he realized that all the other Adventurers had collapsed as well. He was in such a panicked state that he didn't notice his sister rushing towards him until she grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him widely.

"ROAN WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She cried out, frightened by the scene surrounding them.

"I-I-I didn't-," Roan was shaking, looking at her helplessly with fear in his eyes. Leia bit her lip and looked down shakily.

"L-Let's go! W-We have to get out of here!" The woman said, dragging her brother up to his legs shakily. Roan nodded quickly as his hands quivered at the sight before him. None of the Adventurers were moving.

All he wanted to do was see this 'change' not _this._

Shakily, Roan took a step forward towards his sister, only to freeze in terror as he gazed at something behind them. Confused, Leia turned around to see what had caught his interest, only to back away in shock towards her brother.

The Adventurer behind them was getting up.

"…hmm?" Leia squeaked when the Adventurer moved, Sluggish compared to the mechanical grace they were so used to seeing in their immortal heroes. The Adventurer – A human Guardian – groaned as he hoisted himself up by his left arm and using his other on to rub his face listlessly, as if he was waking up from a dream. They watched as the stone-faced Adventurer winced when the metal wristbands he was wearing clashed with his cheek, before widening his eyes in shock as he stared at his hand "What the-,"

Soon enough, voices were heard around them. The Adventurers were getting up.

"…huh?"

"What on earth?"

"Eh-?!"

The two Landers huddled close to one another in shock the once silent Adventurers began to speak louder and harsher.

They couldn't understand what was happening.

"W-What…What the Fuck is going on?!"

"Is this…The City of Susukino?!"

"Where's my computer?! What is this?!"

"This body-! Is this _[Greenmay]_?!"

"No way…nowaynowaynoway, this kind of shit-NO! This **doesn't** happen in real life!"

"T-This has got to be some kind of dream, right? RIGHT?!"

"Don't tell me were in-,"

"DON'T SAY IT! Just DON'T!"

"But-,"

"If you don't fucking shut right now-!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Roan could do nothing but stare as he watched his heroes scream and rage in panic.

Adventurers were a unique existence that far surpassed those of a mere mortal. Brought down from the heavens themselves to aid humanity in their time of need, they were known to be blessed by the gods with incredible strength, often proving time and time again with their achievements that they could easily wipe out hundreds of soldiers with only a handful of warriors. They were resilient, fighting off poisons that could kill a village with a mere spell. They were advance, using weaponry Landers could only dream of wielding had it not been for their extremely weaker constitutions.

But most importantly, what sets Adventurers off from the humble People of the Land was their ability to revive. It is sometimes disconcerting and always mystifying to the Landers how an Adventurer that looked like a mere child could actually be older than their ancestor. Because of this, it has been taught through the generations that one must always speak to an Adventurer in a formal tone as to not anger them should they be mistaken of the Adventurer's true age. All in all, Adventurers were awe inspiring to the humble People of the Land, and on that they, like any other, they believed that such a way of thinking will continue on for days to come.

Now, now they just looked like any other Lander, panicking and breaking down over something they could not possibly understand.

And it frightened him, oh so very much.

His eyes only grew wider, his breath even shallower, his body becoming nothing but a quivering mess of shock and confusion. But before he could completely collapse in the midst of the panicking Adventurers, the person he had trampled on had begun to sit up.

The two Landers, unable to run away due to being in the midst of a dense crowd of Adventurers, could only watched as the girl he had fell up got up to her knees and rubbed her back.

"…ugh," The adventurer groaned, and Roan flinched when he found that her voice sounder much younger and high pitched than he had originally imagined "…Why does my back hurt…?"

Roan fought the urge to apologize for trampling her.

The Adventurer's eyes widened when they came in contact with the pandemonium surrounding them. As if she thought she was seeing things, she started to rub her eyes, only to pause midway when she caught sight of the odd cloth that was surrounding her wrist, more specifically, the two string tied crystals encircling it "…are these… _[Earrings of the Sun God]_?"

Like the others, she touched her face and the rest of her body, an act Roan could not understand the meaning of, before getting up shakily and looking towards the chaos surrounding her. Her eyes seemed to wonder for a moment, only for them to still at the sight of the holy gate.

" _[Transport Gate]_ ," She breathed out shakily as she stared at the holy contraption, Roan would have cocked his head at the unfamiliar term had he not been too panicked to move. Her head snapped again, this time towards the surrounding area. The crowd was growing even harsher now, their voices making it harder to hear the panicked breathing of his sister, much less the Adventurer he was looking at.

If they could just find an opening-

"Ack!"

Leia gasped when one of the Adventurers accidentally pushed her aside, sending her and her brother tumbling a few steps before said brother lost his own footing and they both tumbled unceremoniously to the ground. Roan heard and had expected the harsh curse his sister spewed at this.

"Hm? You there, get up,"

Who knew a voice you only heard today could sound so familiar?

Blinking in shock, the two siblings looked up from their fallen position and towards the Adventurer they had seen earlier, only this time, she was looking right at them with a frown on her face. When did she start moving?

"U-u-um," The older of the two squeaked in fright from the attention they were getting amidst the chaos. The Adventurer before them was only looking at them dispassionately, a clear cut difference to the panic and despair her fellow Adventurers were facing.

"I said get up," The girl said again "I want to confirm something,"

The tone of her voice frightened them, and they quickly scrambled to get up. The Adventurer looked at them in confusion for a moment, her face scrunched up as she stared at them, only for a look of realization to replace it when she looked at their clothing. Leia looked like she was fighting the urge to hide behind her brother at the scanning eyes of the woman.

"You two are the NPC's I hired to sell my stuff…," The woman spoke, and the two blinked at the terminology she had used, NPC? Not knowing what to do, however, Leia responded.

"Y-Yes, we are!" Her voice was shrill and frightened, this was the first time she spoke to an adventurer after all "W-We help Miss Eliza is the mornings and take turns during the afternoon and-," The Adventurer raised her hand and cut her off, leaving the older sister's mouth hanging.

"I don't need to know that right now," She said tersely, there was a sort of sharpness in her eyes that spoke volumes of just how outclassed they were compared to her.

"T-Then what do you w-wish to know?" Roan spoke out, a part of him was happy at the fact that he was talking to an Adventurer, but another part was just plain frightened by the current events to let any of this glee nurture. The Adventurer looked at him and his sister blankly, and for a moment he thought that she was still irritated by the fact that he had came in contact with her in the first place, but before he could start the first string of apologies, the Adventure cut him off again.

"Where is this?" The Adventurer spoke, silencing the two siblings "Tell me now,"

The siblings fumbled in confusion at their hirer's choice of question. Why would she wish to know something that was obvious? Steeling his nerves however, Roan looked up at the Adventurer "T-This is the central square, M-Miss Adventurer! T-The central square in the City of Susukino!"

They watched in frightened but fascinated anticipation as the Adventurer's expression changed between confusion to realization. Once again, her head began snapping at different directions, scanning the premises as if it held the confirmation she was looking for.

"…this is real, isn't it?" The Adventurer breathed out softly, and for some reason or another, her tone of voice seemed to calm their nerves somewhat.

"I beg your pardon?" Roan asked, but the Adventurer did not hear him. Her eyes were wide and dazed with an emotion that the siblings never thought would be seen in an Adventurer.

"I…I'm in _[Elder Tale]_ ,"

For some reason, that one line sent shivers in both Landers.

"I…I'm in _[Elder Tale_ _],_ " She said "I'm in _[Elder Tale_ _]!_ "

The siblings watched in fear as her eyes grew wider and her body shakier, fearing that she would also start to freak out like the rest of them.

Despite all that, it was still much to their surprise, as well as the surprise of the surrounding Adventurers, when the female screamed…

…

…

…

…In pure excitement.

"OH MY GOD! It's the world of Elder Tales~! I'm iin the world of Elder Tales~!" She cheered loudly with a huge grin on her face, causing the Adventurers as well as the two Landers in front of her to snap their heads towards her in bewilderment. The Adventurers around her blinked at the sight of her insanity.

"W-What the fuck?" Roan perked his ears when he heard a particular group of Adventurers curse at the sight before them.

"That kid's gone nuts…," Another said

"Wait! I know that player! Isn't she-,"

"I have got to check this out!" She cheered, unknowing – or was it uncaring – of the noise the Adventurers surrounding her were making. The siblings could only watch in fascination as their hirer paused "Wait! I should call Souji first! But I want to see the town! But I want to see if Souji's here too! But the town looks so cool! Noooo!" She began to whine childishly, causing the surrounding Adventurers to jeer at her. Shaking their heads and dismissing her as a lunatic. The siblings, at least, only sweat dropped at the sight of such a childish behaviour coming from the woman they were scared stifles off.

"Never mind, there's no way this nutcase would be the same person," The same Adventurer said dismissively

"Who did you think she was?" One of them asked. At this, Roan couldn't help but perk up his ears to hear the conversation despite the noise of the crowd. Beside him, Leia was doing the same thing.

"…Well she _looked_ like one of the Debauchery Tea Party members,"

"Deba- what?" Roan frowned at the unfamiliar term

"Hell if I know," Leia mouthed shakily.

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, I heard that when the Tea Party disbanded two years ago, she became famous for being a solo player-,"

Before they could hear the rest however, they were suddenly jostled up by their hirer. Leia especially gasped in shock from beings so easily dragged that she didn't even freeze up at the realization that an Adventurer was actually dragging her and her brother by the arm.

"I got it!" said girl shouted to herself, uncaring about the bewildered looks the two teens were giving her as she dragged them with her in a flurry of energy "I'll just get these two to show me around while I talk to him at the same time! WHOOOO!"

With an exited cheer, the relatively small girl ran forwards, dragging with her the two disgruntled Landers towards what they knew was the Adventurer's Church. Due to the speed and sudden bout of inertia however, the two had quickly passed out cold and the unknowing girl was left to drag them to who knows where.

Perhaps if they hadn't passed out, if they had stayed awake for even a couple of seconds longer, the siblings would have heard it – The final line of the Adventurer's sentence – but by the time the Adventurer had opened his mouth, the two were already too dazed by the sudden turn of events to understand anything.

Perhaps it was for the best though, that they had not heard the final phrase. That they had collapsed before they could fully comprehend their current situation.

After all, things would have gone much too differently had they learned the name of their hirer from anyone but herself.

" _[The Demon Lord]_ Asuramaru,"

It was not the kind of name you could just tell anyone, after all.

* * *

 **Again, I am so sorry that it's so short. I wanted to add it up, but I had to cut it here lest I forget it again.**

 **NOTES:**

 **First, let me clarify to you about the taboo I brought up. I always wondered why Rudy of all people - who seemed to love to become and Adventurer - didn't just try to straight up ask one. Then theirs the fact that, despite it being said that the Lander's population seemed to increase compared to the game, there were still a sparse few seen on the streets prior to the Round Table Alliance. The author stated in the novel that the Landers were surprised by the May Event, but that isn't really saying much.**

 **According to the taboo i made, unless the Adventurers comes to you in person, you cannot interact with them. Landers that were hired are allowed to speak to them, but only about what they are hired for. The taboo itself is awfully old, and while most Landers follow it, it's nothing that serious to them. Roan in Leia in particular are special exemptions due to their father specifically grounding into them that they are not allowed to interact with adventurers to the point that they took it to the extreme.**

 **But it's still a taboo, and in Susukino, it's a taboo that the Landers hold on to firmly in order to survive.**

I won't say anymore about the subject. Not yet, at least.

 **Read and Review please! It encourages me to continue!**


End file.
